The adventure of Sly
by kingleomon13
Summary: sly likes dawn but he doesn't want to tell her because he is not sure how long he will last on their adventure towards Yggdrasil but that all changes during their first night in tharsis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: a new beginning

It was a quiet day in Tharsis. Everyone was going about business as usual. But something was going on at the explorers guild. 5 teens were registering a guild. I am 1 of those 5. There are 4 guys and 1 girl. The one to the far right with the light blond almost white hair to his shoulders and glasses is our leader Zeus. He is 17 and he doesn't talk much but he is very strong. To his left with the white hair a little past his shoulders is Saiko. He is 19 and he doesn't talk much either, but more than Zeus, and is the fastest member of our guild. To the left of him with the spiky gray hair is Lucas. He is 15 and he loves to talk he is also very energetic, he is slow but can take a punch. To my right with the gray hair a little above her shoulders is the only girl in our guild Dawn. She is 15 and is smart (the smartest person in our guild), funny, kind, caring, an excellent friend... and maybe a little cute. Then at the very end of the line is me. My name is Sly I'm 15 with long light black hair in a ponytail (they aren't only for girls so stop laughing). I consider myself friendly enough I'm fast, but not as fast as Saiko, and I have pretty good eyesight.

We turned in the paperwork and the guild master asked us "so what do you wish to call your guild?"

Saiko answered "we decided we would call it the light guild"

"an interesting name. Who is the leader?"

Lucas replied "Zeus is our leader" pointing at Zeus.

"you will each need to choose a class. There are 10 of them so choose wisely."

He handed us a list and we each chose a class. Zeus chose imperial. Saiko chose nightseeker. Lucas chose fortress. Dawn chose runemaster. And I chose sniper.

He pulled out a letter and said "take this and give it to the outland count and he will give you your initiation mission." Zeus took the letter and we left.

We decided to explore the town before we went to see the count. First we went to the Saehrimnir inn. When we walked in the inn keeper said "welcome ba- oh hello I belive this is the first time we've met. I'm Dalla."

we introduced ourselves and Saiko said "we would like to rent a room we're starting a guild."

"congratulations. that will be 25 en per night."

Zeus handed her the money and she handed him a key saying "i'll put you guys in room 6 okay"

Dawn said "that will be fine ma'am"

"well doesn't someone have nice manners, but call me Dalla."

Dawn smiled and said "okay."

we went up stairs to check out the room. It was cozy with 5 beds 3 on one side of the room 2 on the other. The beds had trunks at the ends of them and we quickly stored our clothes. The bedding arrangement went as follows. Zeus, Saiko, and Lucas on one side of the room and Dawn and I on the other. After that we went to the berund atelier. Where we met a girl she said "hello an welcome to da berund atelier i'm Wynne I run the shop whats yer names"

we introduced ourselves and I asked "how do you run things here?"

"well when guilds sell us items they get from monsters they killed or when they find dem within teh caves we will be able to make stronger weapons, armor, and items for dem. We can also forge special skills into weapons, but you need special hammers which you can find in the labyrinths."

we left and decided to come back when we had more money. Next we went to the dancing peacock. When we entered we were greeted by a woman she said "hello and welcome to the dancing peacock I'm Kirtida."

we introduced ourselves and Saiko asked "so what is it you guys do here?"

"when adventurers need a quest done they come to us and other adventurers take up the quest and get a reward. You can also get advice from people in our bar. Unfortunately it looks like you are not certified explorers yet come back when you are and I'll be able to give you quests."

We left and decided to go to the cargo wharf but none of us felt comfortable there so we left quickly and finally ended up at the out land court. When we entered the count said "hello is there something I can help you with?" Zeus handed the letter from the guild master to the count. He opened it read it and said "ah I see you are the light guild and you need to complete the initiation mission correct?"

Saiko nodded and said "that is correct sir." I nearly started laughing right there because Saiko is never this polite to people and looking at dawn I could see she felt the same. I was barely able to hold it in but

it was very close.

"Okay the initiation mission is as follows you are to go to the old forest mine to collect some iridescent ore and bring it back to me understand?" we all nodded and he said "Okay then here is 500 en for you to buy supplies with. You'll get 500 more when you are finished but I believe you should go tomorrow since it is already getting dark."

we decided to take his advice and went back to the inn and had dinner. At dinner we met another guild that was staying at the inn. They called themselves the shield guild because they were all fortresses. Their leader Scott was telling us about the first time they went into the mine. He said "so we were walking through the maze when we saw a giant monkey with an Afro not far from us. John was so scared he jumped into the water and it took Lily Steve and I to pull his butt out again and when we did there was a fish in his shirt."

then John said "yeah and I said 'hey Mike looks like I'm still a better fisher than you are' then we had that fish for lunch." everyone laughed even Zeus chuckled. After that we decided to go to our room to get ready for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Alone in the night

A/N I didn't think I would be writing an authors note so soon but I want to thank Sketchy Tetra for your review and I want to thank anyone who reads this. I have finals coming up so I may be a little late getting the next chapter out but I will still be writing and I don't see myself stopping soon. please leave advice since this is my first fanfic.

when we got back to the room we all decided to take showers. the order went from oldest to youngest so it was Saiko, Zeus, Lucas, Dawn, and then me. Don't know why but that's how it happened I really didn't expect Dawn to be older than me. It's only by a month but still. Oh well even if it wasn't in order of age I would have let her go before me anyway.

After everybody took their showers they all started to fall asleep until it was only Dawn and I still awake. I couldn't sleep so I decided to try and start a conversation with Dawn.

"So why did you join the guild?" I decided to ask since she joined the guild before I did.

"huh... oh um well I" she's flustered does that mean she doesn't want to talk about it.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I understand."

"No it's okay I just didn't expect you to want to talk to me especially after what happened."

I absentmindedly rubbed the bracer on my right arm "why would I not talk to you for that?"

"well I mean you got hurt because of me and..."

"look I'm not going to let a thing like that get in the way of a friendship. Okay?"

She smiled her beautiful smile, not that all her smiles aren't beautiful but when she smiles like that it makes me happy no matter how sad I am. "thank you Sly."

"there's no reason to thank me. I only spoke my mind."

"okay. Well back to your question. Back where I came from I didn't have any memory of my family or a house of my own so I lived on the streets forced to eat scraps and sleep in the cold."

"wait does that mean you have amnesia?"

"yes I cant remember anything from before I was ten. One night it was raining so I slept in the attic of someones house. In the morning the owner found me. I jumped out of the window and started running but he chased me to an alley that was a dead end. He caught up and I was too tired to run any more. He raised his hand and was about to hit me when Saiko grabbed his hand and said 'what do you think you're doing don't you know it's wrong to hit little kids?' the man said 'so what I found this little street urchin sleeping in my attic.' then Zeus showed up and said and yes I mean he actually said ' so what if she was sleeping in your attic it was raining last night if I was her I would have done the same thing and if I was you I would have let her stay there instead of chasing her here to hurt her.'"

"did he really say all that?"

"yeah it didn't surprise me when I first met him but after I got to know him it surprised me that he said that much too. So back to the story when the man saw that there were two people protecting me he gave up and said 'fine but if I ever find her in my attic again I'll kill her.' the man quickly ran away and Saiko knelt down and smiled at me and said 'don't worry he wont hurt you. Are you okay?' I was only able to nod before I passed out. When I woke up I was in a bed at the inn and Zeus and Saiko were talking about me. Well Saiko did most of the talking Zeus just nodded his head most of the time. Here's what I got out of it 'we can't just leave her here what if that man were to find her.' 'yes but what if she doesn't want to come with us we can't force her and it will be dangerous.' 'yes I know but it doesn't look like she'll last much longer here.' 'then why don't we ask her?' they turned to me and saw I was awake. They walked over to me and Saiko asked 'so what is your name kid.' I quickly replied 'my name is Dawn.' ' well Dawn were going to tharsis to start a guild and we were wondering if you've got no were to go would you like to come with us?' I bet my eyes grew as big as saucers and I asked 'do you really want me to come with you?' 'only if you want to.' my eyes started to water as I quickly replied yes about a thousand times."

As she finished I felt sad and happy at the same time. Sad that she had to go through all that and happy that she finally found a place to belong.

She asked "so what was your life like before you joined the guild?"

"well before I joined the guild I used to live with my mom dad older brother and little sister on a little farm. Then bandits came and raided our farm they killed my father and took the rest of us as slaves my brother was away with his girlfriend at the time so he wasn't captured. The guard who tied me up didn't do a good job and my mom was able to untie the ropes but I didn't have enough time to save her or my sister and was forced to run. They chased me but I was able to get away. I was there for a few weeks when you guys found me and I joined." I looked over to her and saw she looked sad so I quickly said "don't be sad if that hadn't happened I wouldn't have met you." after a second I added "or the others."

She smiled sadly and said "okay but if you ever want to go looking for them please know that I'll go with you."

I smiled and said "thank you." I then asked "so what do you think of the others?"

"well I like them all they're so nice and are like the family I never had."

I asked hesitantly "and what do you think about me?"

"well I um I don't really um." she's flustered again does she not like me?

My heart felt heavy as I said "it's okay you can say you don't like me it wont hurt my feelings"

She quickly said "No it's not like that I like you a lot." after she realized what she said she blushed and turned away.

My heart skipped a beat as I thought over what she said. I stuttered as I said "I-i li-like you too Dawn she turned around and looked at me. I could feel my cheeks burning intensely as I waited for her to speak.

"do you really?" she had said it so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her over Lucas' snoring

"yes." we caught each others eyes and I was lost in them. Her eyes were beautiful just like the rest of her. We stared at each other for a long time when I finally looked away I saw that the moon was almost in the middle of the sky and said "we should get to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"yeah. Goodnight Sly and thank you."

"Goodnight Dawn." as I drifted off I wondered what would happen next.

A/N for all of you wondering I'll put a chapter up that will explain what happened to Sly later so sit there and wait a while. Thank you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Flashback

A/N hey guys I decided to tell you earlier rather than later what happened to Slys' arm so I put in a flashback this is a few weeks before they reach Tharsis I haven't said this yet but it should be obvious all of my chapters will be in first person, but not all of them will be from Slys' perspective enjoy.

"Zeus we've been walking for hours can't we take a break" Lucas whined wearily as he once again looked around at the jungle surrounding them. I was getting tired of walking too but I was more tired of hearing Lucas complain.

"we'll wait until we get to a clearing and rest for the night."

I heard Sly whisper "yeah and when that happens I'll lay a golden egg." it was true it seemed like this jungle was never ending but eventually we had to reach the edge right? But when I look around all I see are trees, trees, and more trees. I am secretly afraid we might be lost but am too scared I might be right to ask.

"can't we at least stop for lunch I'm hungry." as if to emphasize his point there was a growl from his stomach.

Then Saiko said "Lucas say one more word and you'll not be eating anything until tomorrow." after a few seconds of silence he added "good choice." good that should shut him up until lunch. But I'm quite hungry as well I hope we aren't to far from a clearing.

After a while the trees started to thin out until we reached a clearing and I saw the sky for the first time since they entered the jungle. Zeus said "okay let's spend the night here but first some lunch." he licked his lips a little but remained as stoic as ever.

We all sat down with sighs of relief even Zeus exhaled as he sat down. I looked around the clearing and it was only then that I noticed Sly was sitting next to me. We all pulled some food and water out of our backpacks and started eating except Lucas who started scarfing it down like it was the last food he'd ever eat. It was quiet except for the sound of eating and the occasional small talk mostly Sly and myself. I was enjoying talking with him. He usually seemed so distant especially to me. I wonder why.

After lunch we started setting up camp for the night which would just be our sleeping bags and a fire. Zeus then sent Sly and Lucas to go get some firewood I wanted to go with them so I could talk with Sly some more but I knew I'd only get in the way. After they got back we set up the fire and lit it since it was getting dark.

After awhile we sat down and had dinner. Sly sat next to me again which made me happy, but why? I mean he's only a friend isn't he? Then I noticed I forgot my water. I quickly went over to get my water. Then I heard a hissing sound to my left. I slowly tuned my head and saw a giant snake. It pulled its' head back to strike and I quickly raised my arms to block what little of the bite I could although I knew it would do no good. Its head surged forward and I closed my eyes to wait for the blow. There was a sound of flesh being torn but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw Sly standing there. He protected me but he didn't have enough time to fully raise his arms and there was a deep gash going vertically down his right arm.

His body shook in effort to hold back the reptile if only for a few moments. Then Saiko came running in from the side and moving his blades in a scissoring motion he beheaded the snake. Sly fell to his knees and I quickly ran to him. I wasn't able to hold back the tears as I saw his wound but all I could say was "why did you save me?"

he smiled but his facade slipped momentarily as he grimaced in pain but he smiled again and said "because you're my friend and to me friends are as important as family." he then wobbled and fell forward unconscious into my arms. Since we had no medical supplies I took off my jacket and used it as a makeshift bandage to stop his arm from bleeding, but I knew that was only temporary. Zeus and Lucas finally caught up and looked at Sly.

After a moment of thought Zeus said "Saiko and Dawn take Sly and head north there should be a city there. Lucas and I will pack everything and catch up with you as soon as we can." he remained calm but I could see the worry in his eyes. Saiko picked up Sly and we started running north all the while tears were sliding down my face.

It felt like we had been running forever but we didn't stop. Then the trees stared to gradually thin out until we reached the other end of the jungle. In the distance we saw the lights of the city and I was filled with determination to get Sly to the hospital. (A/N yes I put a hospital here not everything can be fixed by magic okay) we reached the city but didn't slow one bit as we ran quickly through the streets, which were thankfully deserted at this time of night, towards the hospital.

When we reached the hospital we ran right in. at first they were surprised but then they saw Sly in Saikos arms and called an emergency and Sly was quickly rushed to the O.R. to close his wound. Saiko and I sat down in the waiting room wearily no longer able to stand. One of the doctors then started asking Saiko how that happened to Sly and he recounted what had happened to the doctor making me even more depressed to hear what had happened. After a while Zeus and Lucas came running into the hospital with all the stuff and asked how Sly was. Saiko then said "Sly is in the O.R. they are trying to close the wound. But they're still not sure if he'll make it." we all waited silently for the doctor to come out and tell us how it went.

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor came out and said "you're friend is lucky you got him here when you did. Too much longer and he would have died."

I then tentatively asked "does that mean he's gonna be okay?"

"he lost a lot of blood and that wound will take a while to heal and he'll be left with a scar but other than that he'll be just fine." everyone released sighs of relief and I silently cried tears of joy.

Zeus then stood up and said "Lucas and I will go see if we can find a place to spend a few days. You two stay here and rest some more." we nodded without any words of complaint. After they left I started thinking about this feeling in my chest. I was elated that he was going to be okay but also I was depressed that it was due to my carelessness that he got hurt. But beyond all that was an emotion I couldn't understand. I felt a need to be beside him and to just plain be with him. But why? I started to slowly get an idea of what this feeling was and I hesitantly asked Saiko "Saiko what is love?" (baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more. Ow okay I'll stop breaking the fourth wall.)

"That is a hard question to answer Dawn, there is no easy way to define love but if I had to put it into words I would say that when you love someone you want to protect them no matter what the cost and you always want to be by their side with no reasonable explanation. Why do you ask?"

"no reason." in my mind I silently asked myself a very hard question, do I love Sly?

I woke up with a jolt and noticed I was the first one awake. Then the memories came back to me and I felt that I finally knew the answer to the question I asked myself so many times since that day. Yes I love Sly.

A/N wow even I didn't know this was going to happen when I started writing this chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Forest Mine part 1

A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently but I sort of hit a wall with this chapter because I was thinking of it as a total action chapter but I've realized that it doesn't have to be like that so I'll be updating sooner now

When I woke up I looked around and saw that Dawn and I were the only ones up. I sat there for a moment and then I remembered what we talked about last night and I started feeling a little nervous. I wasn't sure what to say to her. Should I talk about last night should I ask her out. As these thoughts were whirling through my mind i looked over at Dawn and saw she was looking at me. We caught each others eyes and she quickly looked away blushing but also smiling. I couldn't help but smile. She's cute when she's blushing. After a while of thinking I finally spoke "Dawn what you said last night about liking me. Did you truly mean it?" I know it's stupid to ask that but I had to know for sure.

I looked at her hopefully as she turned her head looked me straight in the eye and said "of course I meant it. I would never joke about something like that." I searched her eyes for a few seconds and breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled at her and she blushed again but this time she didn't look away. then she smiled back and I felt a warm feeling in my chest. After a while the others started getting up and a little later we went down stairs for breakfast. For breakfast we had pancakes which are my favorite with some home made syrup which was really delicious.

During breakfast Dawn and I sat next to each other and the others gave us some weird looks but didn't say anything. After breakfast we went to the Berund Atelier to get a few supplies, nothing much just a few medica. Then Wynne stopped us and said "hey you guys're goin to da old forest mine right?"

Zeus said "yes we are."

"then take dis with ya it's a list of da monsters you'll meet in there an what item from dem we can use ta make stuff." (A/N this is the only way I could think of that explains how they know what to grab off the dead monsters, sorry if you don't like it) she handed a list to Zeus and he quickly looked it over before handing it to Saiko. We said our goodbyes and left.

We then went to the city gate and there was a soldier waiting for us he asked "are you the light guild?"

I replied a simple "yes."

"the out land count asked me to escort you to the old forest mine."

"lead the way." we followed him out of the city and across a field to the edge of a forest.

He stopped a little into the forest and said "I'll wait for you here just come to me when you are ready to go."

we left him there and wandered farther into the forest which we found out had a bunch of clearing connected by narrow trails. As we rounded a corner Lucas suddenly stopped knelt to the ground and picked up a golden locket "well what do we have here?" he said to no one in particular.

Dawn asked "what should we do with it?"

Saiko said "i think we should open it find out who it belongs to and see if we can return it when we get back to the city."

we all agreed and just as Lucas was about to open it there was a voice from behind "um excuse me but can I have that back." we all turned around in surprise but none more so than me. I had my senses on overdrive to hear even the slightest sound so how did he get so near without me noticing? I looked at the person and quickly took note of his pinkish hair (i'm sorry if that isn't it but i'm color blind please don't hate me) and strong build. How could someone that big not make a sound.

Saiko asked "is that yours?"

"yes it was a gift from my mother. I'm whirlwind." we all introduced ourselves and Lucas handed the locket back to him. "thank you and as a gift here." he handed an almost empty map to Saiko. "you'll have to fill in the rest in your selves. Come show it to me before you leave i'll be right over there." he pointed next to the area we just came from. He walked off and we continued going through the forest.

We silently followed the path. All of us were trying not to alert monsters. Somehow I got stuck with drawing the map. I never really thought my art skills were that good or maybe all the others were just bad. As we walked I kept listening for even the slightest sound. Waiting for them to strike. *rustle* Wait what was that? I quickly pushed Dawn to the side and I fell the other way. I took a quick look at her face and I saw betrayal and hurt in her eyes. It would have broken my heart had I not known what was coming. A second later a roller struck the spot where Dawn had just been standing and was quickly followed by 2 grass eaters. Dawn and I both used the momentum of the fall to roll to our feet and we entered our first battle.

Dawn and I were taking on one of the grass eaters Saiko and Lucas were taking on the other and Zeus was fighting the roller. (I'm going to stop here for a second and explain something about the way I'll have dawn and another character I'll have in later in the series fight. I wont be having Dawn or the other person use any physical attacks only magic based. That's all if you don't like it PM me and I'll explain further.) I quickly grabbed my bow off my back notched an arrow drew it back and fired straight at it. As the arrow went a red blur flew with it and they both struck the grass eater. I soon figured out Dawn fired a fire ball at it. The monster fell and didn't get up. Dawn and I exchanged a quick look and we turned to see how the others were doing. I looked just in time to see the other grass eater lunge at Lucas who caught the attack on his shield threw the beast to the side and directly into the swords of Saiko who neatly bisected it. I took a moment to look in awe at them then looked over to see Zeus had already killed the roller. We looked at the list Wynne gave to us grabbed the materials we could find and continued on.

As we walked on we came to a big clearing with some trees in the middle as we looked around we found a sign that read in big bold letters "Caution from here on lurk monsters of the old mine! Those who mistake recklessness for courage will meet death!" we took these words to heart as we continued on to our goal.

A/N hey guy sorry again for the long wait but I've been really obsessed with an anime lately called Toradora it's really good but I'm almost finished with it so I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old Forest Mine part 2

A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated but my internet just crashed for a few days but I got a guy to fix it and hopefully it won't happen again. Also this chapter might be a bit short sorry

We were walking for awhile when we came across it. You might be wondering what it is. It's a giant monkey with an afro. I'll let that sink in for a moment... is that enough time to process it? If not too bad. We sat there for awhile thinking of ways to get past it. I got bored so I decided to move back a little and let them think about it. Dawn came and sat next to me and said "i thought they were kidding when they said it had an afro"

"so was I. How will we get past it?"

"i don't know but it will be hard."

I stared at the monkey for a while and noticed something odd. "hey Dawn do you notice something strange about the way that monkeys moving."

she stared at it and noticed it too "it's only moving in that small area." Dawn called the others over and relayed the new info. We then quickly came up with a plan which was basically to follow right behind it so it didn't see us. We did exactly that and made it to a little side path where we were faced with a choice. The path split into two and went left and right and everyone decided I should choose. Go left or right I'll have to choose (visions of last time flash inside my mind I'm scared oh well... don't stare at me like that you shouldn't have trusted me when I said I wouldn't break the 4th wall. P.S. if anyone knows where that's from congratulations)

"I think we should go left." as we walked down the path we were attacked by more monsters this time it was two rollers and two grass eaters. Dawn and I were taking on the two grass eaters while Saiko, Lucas, and Zeus took on the rollers. While Dawn was charging up one of her spells I reached back and grabbed one of my steel arrows and fired at one of the grass eaters it moved a little and the arrow hit it in the side instead of the head. Dawn then fired a lightning bolt that struck both of the grass eaters the one I shot died but the other one was still standing and charged at me. The monster struck my stomach and knocked me back but besides being a little winded I was fine. I hit the floor and rolled to my knees already reaching back to grab another arrow. I quickly fired and it fell and didn't get up. Dawn ran over to check on me.

"are you all right Sly?" she asked, her face lined with concern.

"I'm fine just a little winded."

She took another moment to look me over and see if I was okay and then helped me up. We then turned to help the others and I saw Zeus finish off the last roller with an over head swing with his giant sword. We gathered up the materials and continued down the path. We came to a dead end and found some travelers friend (if this isn't the name sorry I forgot it). Since none of us were hurt we decided to leave it as we left I noticed some tracks and took note that we should be careful here.

We made it back to the fork and went the other way. We then came to a clearing with a big ominous door to the right and Zeus asked "so should we go through?"

I answered "the map says the iridescent ore is right through here."

"that settles it. I'll go first." he slowly walked up to the door and pushed it open slightly then seeing nothing immediately in front of the door opened it completely and we all paled when we saw two more of the monkeys going in a circle around a pond and straight ahead of us was were the iridescent ore was.

Lucas then said "it was scary enough when there was only one but now there's two this is going to be impossible."

Saiko said "no not impossible just a lot harder." we began to follow one around and eventually came to a path branching off a little ways. We hid there for a little while and followed the other one all the way around the pond to where there was another path but this one went deeper. We followed it and came to a big chest that had a medica inside.

Dawn asked me as we walked "how is it that we are the first ones to find this?" (the question we all find ourselves asking at one point or another)

I simply shrugged my shoulders and we continued walking back down the way we came. We waited at the end of the path for a monkey to pass and followed it, we were getting pretty good at it, and reached an area which looked rockier than the others and guessed this was where we would find the ore.

Zeus grabbed a pickaxe from his pack. (shut up this isn't minecraft I couldn't think of any other way to get it out of the ground) he struck the ground and a piece of slate flew towards Dawn. I quickly caught it stuck it in my pouch and said "watch it someone might get hurt." he struck the ground again and this time the slate flew at Saiko who nimbly caught it and put it in his pouch. Zeus struck the ground a final time and a piece of iridescent ore bounced off of Lucas' head, he didn't even blink when it hit him, I caught it and put it in my bag and we started moving back to the door.

We made it to the door without any problems and went through. We walked back down the path we came and made it to the first monkey again and this is where we made a mistake. We went left instead of right. We were trapped the monkey turned around at the end of the path and saw us.

"we're not going to be able to beat that thing what do we do?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

"i don't know but we have to do something fast." the monkey was getting closer. 20 feet. I looked around and couldn't see anything. 15 feet. "Dawn get behind me." I drew my bow as Dawn got behind me and we all started backing up. We then hit a part of the forest that was too thick to pass through. 10 feet. I looked every where and still couldn't see anything that might be of use. it was almost within striking distance when I saw it a small path though the foliage. it was so small I didn't think we would be able to come back but I for one didn't want to so I quickly said "guys I think we might be able to get through here." they all quickly began to go through the path and I was the last one through just then the monkey swung and barely missed me. As soon as we were through the path we ran. We ran all the way back to the first clearing without stopping. We took a few moments to catch our breaths and continued on back to the beginning.

While we were catching our breaths whirlwind came up to us and asked "what got you guys running. It was almost like you were being chased by a demon."

I was barely able to get out a response between breaths "we...we were cornered... by one of those monkeys...we barely escaped."

"well that would explain it. Did you guys finish the map." I handed him the map and he looked it over. "it's very well done. With maps like these you'll never get lost."

he handed the map back to me and left. After a few minutes we all caught our breath and started walking back to the soldier. After we reached him we left the old forest mine and went back to the city. We immediately went to see the count. "well it looks like your mission was a success as promised here is the other 500 en. Tomorrow I want you all to meet me at the city gates for another reward."

we agreed and went back to the inn to have dinner, nothing special happened at dinner and we went back to our room.

A/N I am so sorry this pathetic chapter took me so long but there is some good news. The next chapter is not an action one so I will update faster so be prepared (So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam Meticulous planning tenacity spanning Decades of denial is simply why I'll Be king undisputed respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The night

A/N hey guys I'm hoping you guy will like this better than my action chapters since they were rubbish. Haven't gotten a review in a while but I guess I'll just keep writing without further adieu let the chapter begin. Also in this chapter Sly will be going in and out of flash backs and I'll mark the flash backs like -this-

When we got back to the room everyone settled down took showers and went to sleep until I was the only one left awake. With nothing to do and not being able to sleep I turned to my memories not that I wanted to but I knew I had to at some point.

-I was outside as usual on such a beautiful afternoon when the sun wasn't too high in the sky so it wasn't hot out yet. I was sitting in my usual spot on the big boulder next to the house right at the top so that I could be closer to the sky. I always wondered what it would be like to fly high through the sky like a bird. Then I heard my little sister Rydia (A/N this is the name of a character from FFIV which is a game I really liked but other than that there is no relation) call out to me pulling me from my daydreams "Big brother come play with me."

"I'll be right down" she was able to get me to do anything. I don't know how but she did. I quickly climbed down and joined her on the ground. "what do you want to do?" hopefully she doesn't choose hide and seek when ever we play that I can never find her.

"I want to play hide and seek." she smiled her cute little innocent smile that made me do anything. Hey that's how she does it. Too late it's already working.

"sure you go hide and I'll count to 30, also only in or around the house." she ran off and I started counting. When I reached 30 I went inside the house and saw my mom. "high mom."

"Sly what are you doing inside on such a fine day?"

"Rydia and I are playing hide and seek."

"well you aren't going to get any hints out of me."

"i know I'm just searching right now."

"well have fun."

"i will." after that I went upstairs to search our room. I shared with her my older brother Leon has his own room and so do my parents. I don't mind though. I thoroughly searched the room but was unable to find her.-

I don't want to remember any more but I know I have to but coming up is that. Tears start to come to my eyes but I hold them back. I have to remember more.

-after a while of searching I reached the door to the basement. I didn't want to go down there I hate being somewhere that I cant see the sky but I also didn't want to give up so I slowly pushed the door open and climbed down the steep steps. I began to search the basement and I was about to give up when I heard a sneeze come from behind some boxes. I smiled to myself and moved over to where I heard the sneeze and sure enough I found her for once. "found you."

"if only I didn't sneeze you wouldn't have found me."

then mom called down "kids it's time for lunch." we went up to the kitchen while mom went to call dad in. my brother wasn't here he out with his girlfriend so we ate without him. Then there was a rumbling outside my dad went to go check it and quickly shut and locked the door.

"whats wrong?"

"marry they are here." mom looked shocked for a moment then they went over to the cabinet in the living room pulled out a key and opened it. Inside was a sword, a mace and two shields. They quickly strapped the shields onto their arms and dad grabbed the mace and mom the sword. They quickly ushered Rydia and me upstairs and they shut and blocked the door to their room a dresser. "don't make a sound whatever you do." then there was a crash from the door downstairs and a bunch of male voices and a few female ones.

"Find them they can't be far I don't care if you have to tear the house apart!" then there were footsteps coming up the stairs and mom and dad pushed us behind them and stood ready for when they got in. I heard them break down the door to my room first then Leons' then they tried to break down this door but were unable and I heard one of them call down "Victor we found them but we cant get this door open."

there were more foot steps and someone said "Back away I'll bust it down." then the tip of a sword bust through the door and was followed by a few more. After about a minute there was a hole big enough for them to reach through. One of them reach through and was about to unlock the door when mom swung and cut his hand off. Blood sprayed and the man pulled his hand back screaming. While all this was going on Rydia and I were in the corner and she was holding onto me tightly crying into my shoulder. They began cutting more of the door away until they didn't need to open the door and kicked the dresser out of the way and ran in. when they did mom and dad charged at them and took down a few until they were out numbered and restrained.

Then a man walked in and said "John is that anyway to treat your old friends?"

"we aren't friends."

"I'm hurt John after all we've been through you still don't consider me a friend. Any way did you really think you could hide forever especially after what you did?"

"you and I both knew it was going to happen."

"that's not the point and now I'm going to make an example of you for anyone else who wants to run."

"wait I have one request."

"what is it?"

"don't kill my family just me. Please as one last gesture of our old friendship."

"i thought we weren't friends."

"not anymore but we used to be so please I'm begging you if there is any trace of the man you used to be please take only me."

Victor thought for a minute and then drew one of the swords at his waist and said "for old times sake I'll honor your last request. I swear that neither me or any of my men will kill your family."

"thank you." he then raised his head high and waited for him to swing. Mom closed her eyes but I was unable to. Dad then said "goodbye I will miss you guys and I love you."

with that the man raised his sword and cleanly cut through dads neck without even pausing. I then burned every detail of the man I could into my memory making sure I would never forget his face.-

this time I was unable to hold back the tears and they fell from my face. I knew I had to continue so I delved back into my memories one last time.

-after a few minutes of them cleaning up the bodies they tied us all up and put us in the back of a cart. I hit my head and passed out.

I woke up in the middle of the night and groaned then mom quickly said "Sly are you okay?"

"yeah my head just hurts." I was surprised when I reach up and touched my head. "why am I not tied up?"

"the guard didn't tie you up good so I was able to untie you. Now listen to me when they open up the back to check on us I want you to run."

"but I don't want to leave you guys here."

"i know but the knots are too good on ours and you'll never untie them in time." then the cart stopped and there were footsteps outside. "get ready Sly."

then the door to the cart opened and I ran out right under the guards arms. "hey kid get back here!" I didn't stop and just kept running until I could no longer hear the man and hid.

*time skip*

I was running again only this time it was from a baker chasing me with a rolling pin I ran and ran that's all I seem to do these days is run. After a while the man gave up and went back to his shop and I slowed down and started eating and walking. Then I collapsed from exhaustion and passed out.

After a while I woke up in a bed. I was surprised and looked around and saw a cute girl with gray eyes and hair. When she saw that I was awake she called out "hey guys he's awake." then two people came out of the other room, a man with light blond hair and glasses and another with white hair.

The white haired one said "hi there I'm Saiko." he then gestured to the light blond and said "this is Zeus."

Then the girl smiled and said "and I'm Dawn what's your name?"

"Sly."

"why were you in the middle of the street?"

"i collapsed."

then Saiko spoke up "do you have any family to take care of you?" when I didn't say anything he moved on "so do you have anywhere to stay?"

"no."

he hesitated but then the girl looked at him and he said "then would you like to come with us. We're going to tharsis to form a guild."

I looked around and saw Dawn staring at me with hope in her eyes and said "Okay."

"Yay welcome to the team Sly."-

after I came out of my memories Dawn suddenly sat up with a gasp and I saw there were tears going down the side of her face. I pulled myself together and asked "what's wrong Dawn?"

"i had a bad dream." she looked slightly embarrassed as she said it.

"what happened in it?"

"we... we were back at the old forest mine and were trapped by the monkey again but this time you didn't find that opening and..." she suddenly stopped and cried again "I was just so scared Sly I... I thought we were going to die and that... I was never going to see you again."

"Dawn don't worry I'll keep you safe no matter what."

"but that's the problem. In the dream you and the others protected me and I was the only one left alive. At that moment I felt more alone and more afraid than I ever have."

I slowly got out of bed and walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She hesitated and then she returned the hug and I said "Dawn I promise nothing will happen to me or any of the others so don't you cry no more. (carry on my way ward son there'll be peace when you are done) after a few minutes Dawns' breath slowed and she clung to me with what seemed to be all her strength.

"Sly I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep easily... can you sleep with me... for tonight?"

I didn't say a word and just climbed under the covers with her and lied down. She held onto me just as tightly and snuggled into my embrace. After a little while her breathing slowed and she went back to sleep. I inched my face closer to hers and kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Goodnight Dawn." I then fell asleep a few moments later with Dawn still in my arms.

A/N what will happen in the morning when the others wake up and see them in bed together, you'll just have to wait to find out. Till next time, see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 New members

A/N Yo! This was taking so long that instead of them getting the airship in this chapter something else is happening... shouldn't be too hard to figure out. So now it's time to start this chapter.

When I woke up my back was to Dawn and she had her arms wrapped around me and was holding me close. I decided to just stay like that for a while. I closed my eyes and listened to Dawns breathing, feeling the slow rise and fall of her chest, the rhythmic feeling almost putting me back to sleep. Soon Dawn began to stir and I turned over just as she opened her eyes. She seemed surprised then blushed as I guessed she remembered what happened last night.

She smiled a little and pulled me closer and said "good morning Sly."

"morning. How are you feeling?" I asked her concerned after what happened and as I looked closer at her face I could see stains from the tears she shed last night.

She smiled and said "I'm feeling much better thanks Sly."

then seemingly out of no where Lucas says "and what exactly did he do for you last night?" as I looked over the blankets I could see him grinning and he winked at me.

Dawn and I both blushed and she said "it's not like that... I was having a bad dream and Sly was only... comforting me."

"comforting you how exactly." (I can't believe I just wrote that.)

Dawn just blushed even more and then Saiko said "Lucas stop pestering them with your perverted inquiries. (when the hell did he become smart XD)

I got out of Dawns bed to grab some clothes from my chest and went to the bathroom to change. As soon as I got out Dawn rushed in and I was left to listen to all Lucas had to say which I'm choosing not to remember at this moment.

After Dawn got out we all went down to breakfast where Dalla served some weird but delicious pancakes. We left and headed towards the city gate to meet with the count when as we passed by the explorers guild a girl yelled "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT START A GUILD!?"

We heard the guild master calmly say "i meant exactly what I said you cant make a guild you need at least five members. You could find two other members or you can join an existing guild but you need permission from the leader of the guild first."

We decided to check it out and headed into the explorers guild and Saiko asked "what's the problem here guild master?" I took a moment to look around and saw three women two of which were desperately trying to hold back the third. The one being held back had blond hair in pigtails and piercing blue eyes, the one to her right had purple hair tied into a ponytail and glasses that covered her purple eyes. Then on the other side was a thin girl with long white hair that covered one of her violet eyes but her most striking feature was her ears which drooped and came to a point that stuck out of her hair. I then realized she was a vessel.

"these young ladies want to form a guild but as you know you need five or more members."

"YOU OLD MAN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

The vessel then said "please Sally you need to calm down."

then the girl with the purple hair spoke "Yeah what Anna said, you need to chill out."

Saiko then walked over to Zeus and said "what do you think?"

Zeus then spent a few second observing the group and nodded his head. And Saiko said "i think we may have a solution to this problem."

Sally then calmed down and said "and what would the be?"

"you can join our guild... on one condition."

"what is this condition?"

"you have to prove your worth. We'll test you and if you're good enough you can join."

she thought for a moment and said "how will you test us?"

"we'll test your medics healing abilities, your arcanists magic circles and your endurance against one of us."

surprise registered on the girls face as she said "how did you know our classes?"

"simple observation your arcanist has the staff with the circle at the end, your medic is carrying a bag full of medical supplies, and you are wearing almost as much armor as our own fortress."

the girls talked amongst them selves and soon Sally said "alright we accept but why don't we introduce our selves first, my name is Sally our arcanists name is Anna and our medics is Azuki."

we introduced ourselves and Zeus asked the guild master "is there a training area we can use?"

he pointed with his thumb "right back there."

we headed over to the area and Saiko said "okay let's start with Anna and see if you can prevent Zeus from moving his arms."

She nodded silently and took out her staff and held the end in front of her and it began to glow as she turned in a circle light trailing behind the end but not dissipating. As she completed the circle she quickly twirled the staff above her head and suddenly slammed down the end on the ground and with her hair being blown by an invisible wind and her eyes glowing slightly she exclaimed "Chain circle!" the circle then disappeared from around her and formed around Zeus with runes quickly appearing. The circle grew smaller and smaller until it enclosed around Zeus. A second later the girls eyes stopped glowing and her hair fell back into it's original place.

Zeus then strained to move his arms but was unable to even budge them. He grinned and closed his eyes for a second then suddenly opened them as he opened them the circle shattered. Anna and the rest of her group stared stunned and a still grinning Zeus said "a very well made circle. It almost held me but it wasn't strong enough... but it's been a while since I've struggled like that to break one good job."

a still stunned Anna was only able to mutter "how? That was my strongest circle."

"I'd rather keep that to myself."

she then pulled herself together and said "you are the first person besides my parents to be able to destroy my circle. I guess this means that I'm not in doesn't it?"

"no if I had to struggle to break it it means the circle was very well made, against any of the others it would have held with no problems. You passed."

She smiled and unexpectedly hugged Zeus and said "thank you so much." she then let go and walked back to her friends who congratulated her and Zeus walked back to us blushing slightly.

After a few seconds Saiko said "okay now Azuki how well can you heal."

the girl thought for a moment then said "i can heal cuts and bruises easily but if they are deep cuts it will take a little while and I'm not good at healing burns."

"would you care to demonstrate?" he then pulled out one of his blades and without flinching swiftly made a cut on his palm. Azuki rushed over looked at the cut and then put her palm over the cut she uttered a few words and her hands began to glow. She held them there for a few seconds then removed them and when she did there was no trace of the cut left. Her hands stopped glowing and Saiko said "well done you've passed."

she sighed and visibly relaxed and said "thank you." she then walked back to her friends.

"okay now for you Sally it's time to see how long you can last against me."

"why you? Why not your own fortress?"

"because you would be too evenly matched and the battle would take too long, we have to meet the out land count soon."

she nodded and grabbed a shield off her back that was almost as big as she was and strapped it to her left arm and grabbed a mace that was attached to her belt and held it in her right hand. She stood at the ready as Saiko drew one of his swords and went into a fighting stance. Then Sally said "why don't you use your other sword as well?"

"let's just see how you do against one first." he the rushed at her quickly swinging his sword. Sally blocked and held her ground as a furry of cuts and stabs bounced off her shield making clanking sounds. As Saiko swung she blocked each and every blow sent her way and was able to add a few attacks of her own. Saiko then jumped back and said "well looks like I'll have to up my game." he then drew his second sword and silently said "don't blink or you'll miss me." then almost as if by magic he appeared in front of her again and started slashing twice as fast. She barely kept up with his blows desperately trying to not get cut. Saiko then spun swinging both of his sword and sending her shield flying she tried to block with her mace but that got knocked away as well. Saiko then then brought his arms back and swung at her neck... and stopped inches before chopping her head off. Pure terror was on the girls face and Saiko turned his blades around and sheathed them.

Sally then collapsed and every one ran to her. Lucas got to her first and grabbed her head and checked to see if she was hurt. He then laid her head on his lap while Azuki looked her over and said "That was way too far Saiko you could have hurt her!"

Sally then stirred and said "no it's my fault for not being strong enough."

"no Lucas is right I went too far can you forgive me."

she sat up and said "don't worry about it you only scared me half to death. But seriously I think you are the fastest person I've ever met."

"well you kept up with me pretty well so you pass as well. That makes all three of you members of the Light guild."

the girls eyes lit up as he said that and we all headed over to the guild master and had him add them to the guild. After that I said "this is great and all but we really have to go meet the count... why don't you three come with us you are members of the guild and all." they agreed and we quickly started towards the city gate.

A/N so how was that so sorry it took so long but a few things happened but now I'm back. Let's hope it stays that way. So until next time keep 'em frosty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: How to fly your airship

A/N Hi guys...

We walked quickly until we reached the city gates where upon we met with the count who said "ah light guild I was starting to think you wouldn't show up. Who are these young ladies here?" we quickly introduced him to Sally and the others. "well it is nice to meet you I also have someone I want you to meet."

then a man walked up from behind the count and said "hi I'm Ciaran."

we all introduced ourselves and the count said "Ciaran is the wharf master and he helps me supply guilds with airships. And I've asked him to give you one as well." he then led us just outside the wall to the docks and brought us to a ship with an orange balloon and a weird design.

"wow is this ours?" I asked

"yep. Now there are a few things before I show you how to fly and all that."

"like what?"

"well you need to name her. So what shall it be?"

we all talked for a few minutes and decided and Saiko said "the Chrono." (temporary unless liked)

"that's an interesting name." he then pulled a clipboard with a form on it out of no where and handed it to Zeus and he helped him fill it out. "Ok then why don't we get on board and I'll show one of you how to fly it... who will it be?" we decided that since Zeus is the guild leader he would be the one to fly it. After a few minutes the balloon started to fill and we rose slowly then there was a slight rumble as the propellers started. A sew seconds later we were pulling away from the city. I couldn't believe it we were actually flying.

I walked to the front and stood there looking at the world below us. I then stood as tall as I could spread my arms out wide and yelled "I"M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" (XD it had to be done there was no way I couldn't)

Dawn then walked up and hugged me from behind and said "well I don't know about that but you're certainly the king of my world." I smiled and blushed then turned around and hugged her back.

Sally P.O.V.

I got bored of looking around the ship with the others so we decided to head back up to the top and I saw two people at the front of the ship and I asked Azuki "is that Sly and Dawn?"

"i think so... and it looks like they're hugging."

"guess that means he's taken too bad he was the only normal one out of the bunch."

"what do you mean?"

"well we've got a pervert, a freaky dude, and a guy who doesn't talk so in my book he's the only normal one."

"i don't think Saiko's that freaky."

"oh yeah he just likes to scare girls for no reason that's not freaky at all."

"he didn't mean to scare you and he apologized afterward."

"that's not the point he... wait a minute you like him don't you?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"what do you mean I only just met him and... and..." she blushed and whispered "okay maybe I do like him a little bit."

Anna then said "i didn't think you would like someone like him."

"well what about you? Do you like anybody?"

she blushed and said "no... well... possibly."

Azuki grinned and said "well who is it the pervert or Mr. tall strong and silent?"

Anna blushed even more and said "i don't have to answer that." Azuki and I both laughed and we all walked onto the deck.

Sly P.O.V.

Dawn slowly let go of me grabbed my hand and stood next to me. We stood there for a while when I got an idea in my head. I thought over a plan in my head for a few minutes then said "Dawn?"

"what is it?"

"i was just wondering if later you wanted to maybe explore the town a little more since we haven't had much of a chance yet?"

she squeezed my hand slightly and asked "do you mean like a... date?"

"well..." I blushed a little "yes."

she smiled and unexpectedly laid her head on my shoulder and said "it took you long enough Sly."

I slowly laid my head on hers and asked "does that mean yes?" even though I was already sure.

"yes." I smiled and put my arm around her.

Mot much else happened and it was still early as we started to head back to the city.

A/N hey guys sorry this is a little short but I ran out of things for this chapter I will introduce Wiglaf and Kirjonen in a different chapter so tell me what you think of the name of the ship and give suggestion if you've got something better and that's about all so till next time stay smart (unless you're not lol)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A walk in town

A/N read it...

The ride back to the city was as uneventful as the ride away and it was about noon when we made it back. When we got back the others decided to head over to the Berund Atelier and I said "you guys go on without us. Dawn and I are going to explore the city a little."

Lucas said "have fun you two." then he winked at me. I blushed and we walked away.

After a little while of walking around my stomach suddenly grumbled and I said with a sheepish grin "guess I'm hungry what about you?" she opened her mouth to answer but her stomach growled first so I said "I'll take that as a yes. What do you want to eat?"

She thought for a minute and said "food." I couldn't help but chuckle and she smiled. After about a minute of discussion we decided on a little bistro that had an out door section and grabbed some lunch.

While eating I asked her "so what sort of things do you like?"

she smiled and said "I like reading and I like spending time with you." she blushed slightly and I smiled.

"so is that all you like?"

"no there are other things but those are the main ones."

"other things like what?"

She thought for a moment and said "animals and art." we continued talking for a little until we finished lunch. I paid and we left.

Azuki P.O.V.

we walked through the city and after a few minutes the silence was getting to me so I asked no one in particular "so whats up with Sly and Dawn are they a couple or something?"

Lucas answered "yeah I think they are they've been getting closer ever since Sly saved Dawn."

"Sly saved Dawn?"

"yeah and nearly got killed doing it."

"tell me more." so for a few minutes Lucas explained everything that happened that night with Saiko cutting in every once in a while with details he forgot.

after he finished Sally said "wow no wonder she likes him."

Anna said "yeah I would probably fall for someone if they did that for me."

"yeah but why does Sly like Dawn? That's what I'm wondering."

Lucas said "don't know that's something I've been wanting to ask him myself."

"do you know if they've kissed yet."

"i don't think so but they were sleeping in the same bed last night."

"really why?"

"Dawn said something about a bad dream or something."

"you say something a lot."

he grinned and said "really I didn't notice."

we walked in silence for a while and we reached the berund atelier. As we walked in a girl with blond hair and weird goggles on her head turned around and said "hiya light guild who're these three." we introduced ourselves and she said "nice ta meet 'cha I'm Wynne I run the shop." she looked around and said "Where're Sly and Dawn?" (I hope you guys and girls are grateful it's hard to write dialouge for her I feel stupider every time I do, gah I put stupider)

Lucas grinned and said "they went on a date."

she leaned against one of the weapon stands and said "knew it would 'appen sooner or later those two seem perfect for each other."

I asked skeptically "you can tell?"

"sure not that 'ard if ya pay attention."

then Saiko said "i think that's enough gossip for now don't you?"

"sorry you're right now what can I get for ya." we got some supplies and as we were leaving she said "come back soon."

Sly P.O.V.

We walked through the city quietly side by side content just being near each other. We passed by a bunch of shops but didn't go into any since none of them had stuff we were interested in until we came across an old shop with a sign in front that said Brook's Books. Dawn stopped in front of the store and I asked "do you want to go in?"

"yes but I don't want you to be bored while I look through the books or anything."

"don't worry as long as I'm with you nothing ever seems to be boring."

she blushes slightly smiles and says "thanks... I think" and we walk in. inside is nothing special there is a counter and a few shelves with books on them.

as we walk in a guy behind the counter says "hello there can I help you?" he has black hair that is graying in some areas and is slightly taller than me and has glasses.

"yes I was wondering what sort of books you have here?"

"all kinds of books. We've got romance adventure action all kinds of fiction and a wide selection of non fiction as well."

"i think I'll take a look around."

"go right ahead."

"go on take all the time you want Dawn I'll stay here for now."

she smiles at me and says "okay Sly I wont be long." and with that she walked into one of the isles of books.

"quite the nice little girlfriend you have there." he says to me with a smile.

I blush slightly and say "yeah she is. By the way I'm Sly"

I stuck out my hand and he grasped it in one of his and said "I'm Brook."

"if you don't mind me asking how is it that you are able to keep thin place open. It's small and I didn't notice it until Dawn pointed it out."

"it's true I don't get many customers in here but it doesn't matter... do you like books?"

"not really but Dawn does."

"you should give them a try someday I'm sure you'll like them." then Dawn came back carrying a book and put it on the counter. "oh a romance I didn't take you to be that kind of girl."

Dawn blushed and said "i don't normally but this one just caught my eye."

Brook chuckled and said "no need to be embarrassed we all love a good romance from time to time."

he looks the book over to see if there is any damage to it and once he is finished I ask "how much?"

he takes a moment to think and then smiles and says "you know it's been ages since I've seen a young couple as happy to be together as you two so why don't you have it for free."

I look at him with surprise and say "that is very kind sir are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure just promise to come by every once in a while it gets kinda lonely here."

Dawn smiles and says "absolutely thank you very much."

we thank Brook again and head out the door. As we walked away from the shop I say "that was nice of him."

"yeah it was." she silently moves closer to me and holding the book in one hand she grabs my hand with her other and we walk down the street hand in hand.

After a little bit of walking we find ourselves at the edge of the city and in front of us is a little field with a few trees growing in it. I say "why don't we rest here for a while?"

"sure that sounds nice." we walk over to one of the trees and sit down under it. While were resting Dawn gently lays her head on my shoulder and says "it's so peaceful here I could stay here with you forever."

"same here Dawn." after a few minutes her eyes close her breathing slows and she starts to doze on my shoulder. So with the nice warm sun gently shining I decide to join her and rest my head gently on hers close my eyes and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

A/N sorry this one took so long I just got Etrian odyssey untold the millennium girl and I have been playing that quite a lot and I have to say it is great. Might do a story on it when I finish it but that wont be for a while. Named the highlander Sly as a tribute to my Etrian odyssey iv play through and to this story. Also I must have mind control powers because you just read this chapter. So until next time... I've got nothing. BYE!


End file.
